criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Luke Dolan
Mary Dolan Jenna Dolan Ally Dolan |path = Spree Killer |mo = Shooting Stabbing |status = Presumably institutionalized |actor = Max Martini |appearance = Dorado Falls }} "I don't want you, I want my family." Luke Dolan was a delusional spree killer who appeared in Dorado Falls. Background Dolan was born sometime around 1974 and was a Navy Seal. At one point he married a woman named Jenna and had a daughter, Ally, with her. He joined the Navy and rose to the rank of Lieutenant and became a Navy SEAL, serving 13 years, some of that time in South Africa. He was involved in a covert operation near Cape Town codenamed Dorado Falls, which was about intercepting a boat owned by a South African diplomat who was selling nuclear secrets to Iran. Unfortunately, there were two children aboard who were witnesses, forcing Dolan to shoot and kill them. Their deaths were considered collateral damage and the mission was presumably carried out. In 2010, he separated from Jenna, who felt that he was more committed to the Navy than to his family. Three days prior to Dorado Falls, he suffered a car accident which triggered a psychotic break, causing him to believe that his wife and daughter had been abducted and everyone close to him were impostors, all of whom were part of a big conspiracy against him. Dorado Falls Dolan wakes up during a rainstorm, a cut from the car accident still on his forehead. Going outside to water his lawn, he begins hallucinating about his neighbors watching him. He then goes to an internet security company office to meet up with Adam Werner, his former team leader, whom he shoots in front of several employees. He then proceeds to kill all six employees present in the office. As he leaves, he encounters another employee, Nathan Munz, whose throat he slashes. While the BAU is being briefed of his massacre, Dolan packs several weapons into a bag and leaves. Arriving at his parents' house, Dolan meets up with his father, only to assume that he is an impostor and captures him and his mother, putting them in a closet. He interrogates them, believing they have information about Dorado Falls, but when his father tries to appeal to him, Dolan shuts the closet door and then shoots through it repeatedly with an MP5 submachine gun, killing the both of them. Dolan then arrives at Jenna's house, only to find them being taken into custody. An officer spots him and tells him to leave, which he does. Changing his appearance, Dolan then breaks into the house of his former commanding officer, Boyd Milgram, and holds his wife Wendy at gunpoint, forcing him into surrendering before interrogating him, demanding to know where Jenna and Ally are. He then takes Milgram with him, leaving Wendy alive, and tells him of his plan to trade him for Jenna and Ally. Rossi calls him and uses his status as a former Marine in order to gain Dolan's trust while Garcia triangulates Dolan's location. Rossi continues to talk with Dolan while Hotch and Morgan leads several local officers to a warehouse Garcia manages to track down. There, they find the general, but no Dolan. Meanwhile, Dolan, now at Quantico, manages to kill an FBI police officer for his uniform and security pass, the latter of which he uses to gain access to the BAU headquarters. Confronting Rossi, Morgan, JJ, Reid, and several office workers, Dolan threatens to blow himself and the others up unless Jenna and Ally are handed over to him. Jenna and Ally communicate with him from another room, convincing him to disarm himself. When Dolan finally does so after Jenna reminds him of their honeymoon, he is told to close his eyes to prevent his delusions from taking over again upon seeing Jenna and Ally. Dolan closes his eyes, and Jenna hugs him as he is arrested. However, Ally starts screaming out for her dad, causing him to open his eyes and begin struggling against his bonds as Morgan takes him away. Modus Operandi During the office massacre, Dolan killed the first five victims by shooting them twice with a handgun (except for Adam Werner, who took four rounds to the chest and one to the head). He then killed the last three by slashing their throats. When he killed his parents, he shot them repeatedly with an MP5 submachine gun. When he infiltrated the FBI headquarters, he threatened to detonate explosives he presumably constructed himself. Profile Known Victims *Two unnamed South African children *Eight killed in the office massacre. The victims are: **Adam Werner **Werner's unnamed secretary **An unnamed woman **An unnamed man **An unnamed woman **Vinny Adev **Jane Burney **Nathan Munz *Mark and Mary Dolan *Boyd and Wendy Milgram: **General Boyd Milgram **Wendy Milgram *The attack at the BAU headquarters: **Unnamed FBI police officer **Threatened to blow himself and the following up: ***David Rossi ***Derek Morgan ***Jennifer Jareau ***Spencer Reid ***Numerous unnamed office workers Appearances *Season Seven **Dorado Falls Category:Criminals Category:Spree Killers Category:Season Seven Criminals